Purpose
by tokiya
Summary: An alternative ending of the last episode. [edited, full version]


Disclaimer: The characters of Psycho-Pass belong to Production I.G. and Funimation.

Soundtrack : Cavalleria rusticana – Intermezzo

"aaa" dialogue

'_aaa' _thoughts

* * *

The sun was fading away into the distant horizon, its streaks of soft orange turning expanses of crops into fields of gold.

The sound of gunshot resonated across the field, shattering her heart and her hope, _her wish_.

_'No, Kougami-san... Please, no...'_

Akane collapsed onto her knees, tears running freely down her bruised cheeks.

_'I couldn't save him... _

_ I've failed him.'_

_'No'_, a nasty voice rang inside her head. _'_He_ has failed _you_.'_

Her eyes widen.

_'No! He didn't hurt my feelings on purpose!'_

_'But he intentionally broke his promise'_, the voice continued, _'He even refused your attempt to salvage him, ignoring everything you had gone through to come this far, just for a stupid revenge.' _

Gritting her teeth, she ignored the infuriating voice and willed her numb legs to stand up.

_'I have to see it for myself. Until then, have faith in him, Akane.'_

She trudged through the golden field of crops and up the slope. Finally, two figures came into her view.

Hope blossomed within her.

Kougami was standing with both hands in his pockets, staring down at a bloodied and unconscious, but obviously alive Makishima, his expression grim and thoughtful. He glanced at her briefly before looking away, a faraway look in his grey orbs.

Akane almost fainted with relief.

"Thank you, Kougami-san", she began tentatively, "...for listening to me."

His stoic gaze returned to the unconscious villain.

_'Sasayama, have I done the right thing?'_

He casually threw a handcuff at her. "Make sure he'll be treated as he deserves, inspector."

With that, he turned and began walking away.

"K-Kougami-san, where are you going?!"

He glanced back over his shoulder. "Anywhere without Sibyl System."

"You can come back to us!" _'...back to me.'_

His handsome face was expressionless. "I didn't know you wish for my death this much, inspector Tsunemori", he commented dryly.

Her brow creased with irritation. Was he trying to drive her crazy? "Your safety and wellbeing have been guaranteed, Enforcer Kougami", she countered, her tone equally dry.

His eyes narrowed. "What have you done?"

"…I-I can't tell you, but please be assured that nobody's wellbeing was compromised."

"What happened?", he repeated.

Akane was desperate now. "Why do you have to be so difficult!?"

"Why would you want me back, anyway?", he countered coolly. "After all the things I've done to you, shouldn't you be glad to get rid of me?"

Her normally mild temper flared. "Sure, I was angry, disappointed even! But that wouldn't change how I feel about y-" Her hand flew to her lips, sealing away the final word, but to no avail. She might as well have laid her heart on a silver platter and presented it to him. Embarrassed and angry with her stupid mouth, she looked away.

Kougami was struck speechless. She loved him? How could she?

Even with all the horrible bruises on her cheeks, she still managed to blush crimson red. Despite their situation, he guiltily decided that it was a rather funny sight to behold.

After a long, heavy moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"Don't waste your feelings on me, inspector."

Her hand dropped to her side. She always knew her feelings for him were probably unrequited, but to be rejected for real hurt like hell.

"...Why do you always shut me out, Kougami-san?", she demanded quietly, unwilling to give him up yet.

He clenched his hands. Goddamn it, why was it so hard to turn her down and walk away? "We shouldn't be together. You'll be tainted." _'Like the ugly bruises on your beautiful face.'_

Clenching his jaw, he willed himself to resume walking.

Akane hastily reached out, grabbing his hand firmly. She frowned at the irony of his words. With all his sharp intellect, which she had come to respect and adore, how come he could not see the truth, _her_ truth?

"You're utterly wrong, Kougami-san." Her eyes were now glittering with unshed tears, brow creasing with misery.

"You're my sanity."

Grey eyes widening in utter surprise, he froze. She took this opportunity to pull him closer. Maybe she wasn't so hopeless as she had thought.

_'Give it one last try, Akane, before you lose him forever.'_

Looking steadily into his eyes, she repeated firmly.

"You're my sanity, Kougami-san." Interlacing their fingers shyly, she continued, "Without you, I wouldn't have been able to come this far."

When he just stared down at her in amazement, she whispered, her other hand gently touching his cheek. "….Oh, Kougami-san, there's so much you don't know." A lone tear slid down her cheek. She pleaded softly, her lips now trembling. "Please, stay."

With her final plea, his willpower crumbled like a sandcastle in the surf. Before he knew, his treacherous hands pulled her into an embrace, and his lips pressed on hers of their own accord.

Shaking of her shocked stupor, Akane responded timidly, her arms circling around his neck. The kiss was beyond anything she had ever dreamt of. His lips were surprisingly soft, tasting distantly of cigarettes and coffee, but that suited him just fine. Pressing herself closer, she could feel the warmth of his well-toned physique beneath the clothes that separated them.

Kougami pulled back and gazed at her innocent brown eyes, so pure and pristine. He realized, then, that life as he had known it had taken a detour and he did not have a road map to find his way back. Akane stared back, obvious, genuine happiness shining in those brown orbs. Suddenly, he did not care anymore whether he could go back or not. It was a totally novel sensation to him, almost like an enlightenment, to know how so much of another person's happiness could be depending on his dark, supposedly doomed existence.

Unbeknownst to her, Akane had just given him another purpose of his life, a brighter future. For many years, his entire soul had been focusing on revenge. He had not cared if he would fall into an abyss in the process; he had no goals beyond that anyway. But now, he felt like he was seeing light at the end of the tunnel.

His lips curved into a rare gentle smile. "All right. Let's go home, my little inspector."

Scooping her up, he began to trace their way back. Flustered, Akane protested into his shirt, "Put me down! I can walk, you know!"

The corners of his lips curved up smugly. "I don't trust you."

"K-Kougami-san! W-what about Makishima!? Are you going to just left him there!?"

Laughing softly, he complied and put her back on her feet. She might act tough, but she really was still his little inspector.

Tracing the drying tears on her cheeks with his eyes, he vowed wordlessly.

He would protect her happiness, and hopefully her purity, at all costs.


End file.
